Disney Villains' Crimes
If the Disney villains were tried for their villainy, these would be there crimes: *The Big Bad Wolf's crimes: Destruction of Property, Attempted Murder *Captain Barbossa's crimes: Piracy, Mutiny, Theft, Grand Theft, Kidnapping, Sailing Under False Colors, Arson, Fraud *Captain Hook's crimes: Piracy, Sailing Under False Colors, Attempted Murder, Theft, Kidnapping, Child Abuse *Chernabog's crimes: Tyranny, Terrorism, Arson, grave desecration *Chick Hicks' crimes: cheating *Clayton's crimes: cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching *The Coachman's crimes: Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Providing Alcohol to minors *Cruella De Vil's crimes: Cruelty to animals, attemped murder, dognapping, Wreckless driving *Edgar's crimes: Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, catnapping *Evil Queen's crimes: attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, Negligence, Fraud, Resistance to Arrest, Tyranny *Gaston's crimes: attempted murder, wrongful inprisonment, incitement to riot, breaking and entering, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery *Hades' crimes: Treason, Abuse of Power, Attempted Regicide/Attempted Fratricide, Conspiracy *Henry J. Waterhoose III's crimes: kidnapping, communating threats, conspiracy, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping *Honest John's crimes: accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment *Hopper's crimes: attempted regicide, treason, attempted murder *Horned King's crimes: pignapping, kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason *Jafar's crimes: kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, terrorism, theft, treason, and fraud. *John Ratcliffe's crimes: attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, incitement to riot *Judge Claude Frollo's crimes: attempted genocide, manslaughter, abuse of power, attempted infanticide, attempted murder, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, racial discrimination *Judge Doom's crimes: Mass Murder, Attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide *Kaa's crimes: None, it is no crime for a snake to eat. *Lady Tremaine's crimes: Negligence, Discrimination, Destruction of Royal Property, Treason *Lord Cutler Beckett's crimes: treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power *Lyle T. Rourke‎‎'s crimes: murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, fraud, assault and battery, treason *Madame Medusa's crimes: kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, wreckless driving *Madame Mim's crimes: attempted murder, arson, assault and battery *Maleficent's crimes: treason, attempted murder, trespassing, kidnapping, terroristic threats *Marina Del Rey's crimes: treason, attempted murder, terrorism *Monstro's crimes: None. It's not a crime for a whale to eat. *Morgana's crimes: treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terroristic threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resistance to arrest, theft *Queen Narissa's crimes: attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud *Oogie Boogie's crimes: Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Treason, Attempted Regicide *Percival C. McLeach's crimes: poaching, kidnapping, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment *Pete's crimes: treason, burglary, attempted murder, abuse, Resistance to Arrest, Fraud, Kidnapping *Prince John's crimes: treason, assault, tyranny *Professor Ratigan's crimes: treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment *Queen of Hearts's crimes: None, Absolute Monarchs can do as they please *Randall Boggs' crimes: Kidnapping, Attempted murder *Sabor's crimes: None, (see Shere Khan) *Sao Feng's crimes: attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats. assault and battery, piracy *Scar's crimes: treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, assault and battery, child endangerment *Shan Yu's crimes: treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes *Shere Khan's crimes: None, it is no crime for a tiger to stalk it's prey *Sid Phillips' crimes: None, breaking toys is not a crime *Stromboli's crimes: Fraud, kidnapping, Child abuse *Ursula's crimes: treason, fraud, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder *Yzma's crimes: Attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery *Zira's crimes: treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, assault and battery Category:Crimes